


Напиши мне пару строк

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, M/M, Pack Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Дерек просто хочет пригласить Стайлза на свидание... и каким-то образом в этот процесс оказывается вовлечена почти вся его стая.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 52





	Напиши мне пару строк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is a Hale of a Lot Easier in Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874973) by [ash_mcj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj). 



Возможно, дело было в том, _сколько_ раз Дерек и Стайлз спасали друг друга за последние несколько лет.

А может и в том, как он начал замечать, что действительно скучал по раздражающей болтовне Стайлза, пока тот был в колледже в этом семестре. Он никогда не думал, что этот день наступит, но в лофте было слишком тихо, пока тянулись эти длинные месяцы. Он отчетливо помнил, что когда-то любил тишину… и теперь даже не был уверен, в какой момент это изменилось.

Истоки этого откровения особенно не имели значения – Дереку нравился Стайлз. По какой-то совершенно нелепой причине, в которой смысла было меньше, чем в убежденности Стайлза в том, что все беды от майонеза, этот пацан проложил себе путь к его сердцу.

Собственно, это тоже было причиной. Стайлз _повзрослел_. Из тощего, уязвимого парня, размахивающего бейсбольной битой в случае любой опасности, он превратился в… ну, в более уверенного, чуть подросшего молодого человека, который теперь носил с собой пару кинжалов вместе с бейсбольной битой. А его волосы… он отрастил их почти до плеч за последний год и, по мнению Дерека, это было одно из лучших его решений.

А Дерек был двадцатипятилетним мужчиной, который последние пятнадцать минут тупо смотрел на экран своего телефона, потому что он понятия не имел, как это сделать. Он не встречался ни с кем с подросткового возраста – не считая Дарака, поскольку большую часть этих «отношений» он находился под довольно сильной магией друидов.

Он просто хотел пригласить Стайлза на свидание. После всего, через что прошёл Дерек, после всего, что он делал _каждый день_ , чтобы защитить Бейкон Хиллс… это должно быть до нелепого просто.

Да что с ним не так?

— Что бы твой телефон ни сделал, я уверен, ему очень жаль, — сказал Питер с винтовой лестницы, заметив нахмуренные брови Дерека и его напряжённую позу.

Дерек погасил экран телефона и метнул в своего дядю недобрый взгляд. Питер остановился в верхней комнате лофта, пока в его пентхаусе шёл ремонт, и Дерек уже был готов оплатить ему проживание в отеле. Да хоть где-нибудь, лишь бы не в лофте.

— А я вот не думаю, что ему жаль, Дер, — подала голос Кора с полным ртом чипсов, выходя из кухни. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит продолжить свою телепатическую борьбу с ним, пока он просто не воспламенится. Или это уже будет технопатическая борьба? Я не знаю… ты же у нас ботан.

Кора тоже осталась жить у Дерека, но никто не знал, надолго ли. Она разрывалась между тем, чтобы вернуться обратно в Бразилию или же объявить Бейкон Хиллс своим домом, а Дерек решил особо об этом не расспрашивать, потому что ему было приятно, что она рядом.

Но не в те моменты, когда она объединялась с Питером, чтобы раздражать его до чёртиков.

Они вдвоём подошли к Дереку и сели по обе стороны от него на кровать, которая стояла в углу комнаты. Кора потянулась за его телефоном, и он убрал его подальше от зоны её досягаемости, что оказалось как раз перед Питером. Дядя выхватил аппарат из его рук, на экране тут же загорелась переписка, которую он вёл со Стайлзом. 

— Серьёзно, племянничек? Без пароля? Ты ещё хуже Скотта.

— Явно нужно установить, — прорычал Дерек, отбирая телефон.

— Итак… ты уже не пойми сколько сидишь, сердито уставившись на контакт Стайлза… судя по всему, ты наконец достал свою голову из задницы и осознал, что вы двое влюблены друг в друга, — предположила Кора.

— Мы не влюблены.

— Если честно, я думал, что мы все пришли к единому мнению по поводу этой ситуации, — прокомментировал Питер. — Это было мучительно очевидно с тех пор как… да всегда, в общем-то. Мы все были уверены, что вы тут же начнёте действовать, как только ему исполнится восемнадцать. Я потрясён, что ты прождал целый лишний год.

Дерек выглядел шокированным на мгновение, а затем покачал головой.

— Я просто… наверное, пытаюсь понять, как пригласить его на свидание.

Кора одарила его фирменной ухмылкой семейства Хейлов и сказала:

— Просто напиши: «Я хочу узнать, покрывают ли эти родинки всё твоё тело. Покажешь мне после ужина в пятницу?».

До этого момента Дерек не знал, что можно подавиться воздухом.

Да. Тысячу раз да. Он очень хотел узнать, покрывают ли они всё его тело. Он видел, как они выглядывают из воротника его рубашек, поэтому он представлял, что они есть, по крайней мере, у него на груди. Боги, какой же он красивый.

— О, — усмехнулся Питер, одобрительно кивая на предложение Коры. — Дорогая, ты уверена, что ты не мой ребёнок? Напиши так, Дерек. Это изящно, сексуально и по делу.

— Нет, — простонал Дерек. — Серьёзно, ребята, я справлюсь. Вы можете просто… уйти? Куда-нибудь? _Куда угодно_ , кроме этого места?

— Сейчас не время для шуток, Дерек. Сейчас самое время позволить своим любимым родственникам помочь тебе пригласить на свидание мужчину твоей мечты, потому что ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь, — заметила Кора.

— Может, это была плохая идея.

— Нет, ты ему напишешь сейчас. Если мне придется наблюдать, как вы двое страдаете друг по другу во время ещё хоть одной встречи стаи, я вернусь к своим старым привычкам и убью вас обоих.

Дерек закатил глаза, а затем снова опустил взгляд на экран телефона.

— Хорошо, но как тогда мне это сформулировать? Я думаю между «Давай сходим поужинать» и «Не хочешь сходить поужинать?».

— Напиши «Давай сходим поужинать», — сказал ему Питер. — Так ты звучишь напористо и уверенно. 

Дерек кивнул и напечатал приглашение слегка трясущимися пальцами. Он уже собирался отправить, когда Кора неожиданно схватила его за запястье, останавливая.

— Это звучит как-то слегка агрессивно, — объяснила она. — Ты же не хочешь быть тем парнем, который пишет «Давай! Сходим! Поужинать!», словно какой-то пещерный человек.

Дерек собирался ответить, когда дверь лофта распахнулась и внутрь вошли Айзек и Малия.

Великолепно.

— Дерек наконец-то решился сделать шаг, — объявил Питер.

— Слава Богам… Скорей бы перестать постоянно чувствовать запах отчаяния Стайлза рядом с тобой, — сказал Айзек, когда они с Малией присоединились к ним на кровати.

— Я же говорил, что ситуация становилась просто нелепой.

— Спасибо, Питер… что б я без тебя делал, — буркнул Дерек.

Он просто пытался пригласить Стайлза на свидание! Каким чёртом это превратилось в сходку стаи?

— Итак, на чём вы остановились? — спросил Айзек, заглядывая через плечо Дерека в экран телефона.

— Я посоветовал ему просто написать «Давай сходим поужинать», но Кора, судя по всему, посчитала это слишком агрессивным, — ввёл их в курс дела Питер.

— Ты должен _пригласить_ его на ужин, а не _сказать_ ему идти на ужин, — кивнула Малия.

— Ну так что мне тогда написать? — спросил Дерек, удаляя напечатанные ранее слова.

— Просто напиши то, что ты до этого говорил. Спроси: «Не хочешь сходить поужинать?».

— Да, отличный вариант, — сказал Айзек.

Дерек напечатал текст, затем показал остальным, чтобы они перечитали.

— Хотя теперь ты звучишь как сюся, — отметил Айзек.

— Да какого чёрта, ребята? Что за тупость, — прорычал Дерек, снова удаляя сообщение. Он повернулся к Айзеку и Малии. — Как вы двое сошлись?

— Мы очень сильно напились виски с аконитом и занялись сексом… затем решили, что хотим это повторить в трезвом состоянии, — пожала плечами Малия.

— Такой вариант событий рассматриваем? — спросил Питер. — Мы можем напоить вас и запереть в какой-нибудь комнате вдвоём.

— Это невозможно, — простонал Дерек, откидываясь на матрас и отчасти надеясь, что он просто поглотит его и избавит от необходимости посылать это дурацкое сообщение.

— Давайте немного пораскинем мозгами, — предложил Айзек. — Стайлз просто человек. Он даже близко не такой страшный, как… ну, кто угодно, с кем мы имели дело. Его длинные волосы, конечно, добавляют ему крутости, но он всё тот же Стайлз. Он буквально чуть ли не танцует, когда ты ему пишешь… я это видел. И даже не важно, что ты ему скажешь в этом сообщении… он ухватится за возможность встречаться с тобой. Он ждал этого момента с пятнадцати лет.

— Серьёзно, просто пригласи его! — настаивала Кора, настойчиво указывая на телефон. — «Привет, Стайлз. Как насчёт ужина в эти выходные?»

— Просто помни, что меньше всего ты хочешь быть этаким властным парнем, мужицким мужиком, который говорит: «Пошли ужинать, сучка! Я кормилец!». Всё остальное отлично подойдёт, — сказал Айзек. — Потому что Стайлз именно тот парень, который будет упрямиться и, вероятно, глупо отреагирует, когда ты попытаешься разыграть с ним карту «Я – Альфа», даже если и будет втайне считать, что это горячо.

— От него исходят дерзкие флюиды беты, да? — спросил Питер.

— Это была моя первая мысль, когда я его встретила, — согласилась Кора.

— Тогда напористость могла бы сработать, — отметила Малия. — Получается, Дереку просто надо позвать его, Стайлз немного побузит, а затем придёт на свидание и захочет большего. Разве не в этом цель?

— Я лучше просто попрошу Криса Арджента пристрелить меня пулей с волчьим аконитом, — решил Дерек.

— Не будь таким драматичным… это фишка Питера, — отмахнулась от него Кора. — Просто… будь вежлив.

Айзек наклонился вперёд и предложил:

— Напиши: «Я бы с удовольствием пригласил тебя на ужин, если ты тоже заинтересован присутствовать на данной трапезе».

— Ага, чем больше слов, тем лучше, — согласилась Малия, её губы тронула улыбка. — Нет, погоди! Напиши: «Мне ничего не хотелось так сильно, как сводить вас в лучший ресторан этого города да отведать славной еды, то бишь отужинать с вами, сударь».

— Малия, мы же не в романе Джейн Остин!

— Ты знаком с её творчеством? — удивлённо спросил Питер у Дерека. — Похвально.

— Знаете что… к чёрту всё это! — воскликнула Кора. — Он просто парень. Ситуация тоже вполне обычная. Напиши: «Ужин завтра вечером, в 7. Решай сам».

— Пиши и отправляй, — дала наставление Малия. — Я не понимаю, почему вы, парни, всегда такие сложные!

— Я не буду это писать.

— Да, определённо так писать не стоит, — покачал головой Питер.

Дерек сильнее сжал телефон в руке.

— Почему так сложно сказать Стайлзу, что я хочу пригласить его на свидание? Как я могу всё время доверять ему свою жизнь, буквально изгонять из него демона, сражаться с ним бок о бок много лет, быть частью одной стаи и _всё равно_ так чертовски бояться отправить сообщение?

Все замерли, когда телефон издал тихое _вжух_ , и уставились на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул Дерек. — Что я отправил?

Кора схватила его телефон и сообщила:

— Голосовое.

_«…определённо так писать не стоит._

___Почему так сложно сказать Стайлзу, что я хочу пригласить его на свидание? Как я могу всё время доверять ему свою жизнь, буквально изгонять из него демона, сражаться с ним бок о бок _много_ лет, быть частью одной стаи и всё равно так чертовски бояться отправить сообщение?»._

Они все замолчали на какое-то время, слушая, но голосовое сообщение Дерека оборвалось быстрее, чем они успели запаниковать.

Кора опустила взгляд на телефон и прочла вслух ответ: «Ты мог просто спросить, Хмуроволк. Завтра в 6?».

Питер похлопал Дерека по плечу и усмехнулся:

— Пожалуйста, не жди ещё полчаса, чтобы ответить.


End file.
